VroniPlag Wiki:Archiv/Umstieg auf SMW
Worum geht es Wikia hat angekündigt, mit einem kommenden Update die verwendete Software an einer für VP wesentlichen Stelle zu ändern. Die Eingabemaske, mit der bei VroniPlag bislang die Fragmente erfasst wurden, funktioniert nach dieser Änderung nicht mehr. Seit dem 6. April wird deshalb weitgehend automatisiert auf eine neue Eingabemaske umgestellt. Zum technischen Hintergrund siehe Technische Details. Stand der Dinge Abgeschlossen. *Eingabemaske für Fragmente *Eingabemaske für Quellen *Änderungslog Leitlinien Die Änderungen bei VroniPlag sollen für den Anwender möglichst gering sein. Im Idealfall bemerkt ein Anwender keinen Unterschied zwischen alter und neuer Eingabemaske. Div Aspekte An dieser Stelle sammeln wir die verschiedenen Aspekte, die bei der Abschaltung des LayoutBUilder und der Umstellung des Wikis auf Semantic zu berücksichtigen sind. Änderungen an der Eingabemaske für Fragmente Es sind hier zwei Workflows möglich: *1-Schritt-Modus: Der Benutzer sieht das komplette Formular und trägt die Fragmentbezeichnung dort per Hand ein oder die Fragmentbezeichnung wird aus den Angaben im Formular automatisch generiert. *2-Schritt-Modus: Der Benutzer sieht im ersten Schritt, ein einzelnes Eingabefeld, wo der Name des Fraagments festgelegt werden muss. Button "Create" -> Schritt 2 sieht der Benutzer dan vollständige Fragment-Formular, in dem alle aus dem Fragmentnamen ableitbaren Inofs schon in die entsprechenden Felder eingetragen sind. * Sieh dazu Semantic Forms: one-step process • two-step process * Fragmentnamen / -links werden automatisch anhand der Angaben im Fragment generiert --Guckar *: Mal die Punkte abarbeiten :) *: Das ist möglich. Es könnte evtl. problematisch werden in Bezug auf die Zeilen, aber ausprobieren schadet nicht. -- Sotho Tal Ker 12:37, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) * Verlinkung der Seiten auf denen im Fragment verwiesen wird (zur besseren Verdeutlichung, ob die im Fragment angegebenen Seiten schon irgendwo auftauchen) --Guckar *: Für die Arbeit kein Problem, bei der Quelle muss man schauen, wie sinnvoll das ist. -- Sotho Tal Ker 12:37, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) * Die Bearbeiter und Sichter werden automatisch eingetragen --Guckar *: Das müsste möglich sein. Versprechen tu ich hier nichts. -- Sotho Tal Ker 12:37, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) * Der Haken "geprüft" wird automatisch gesetzt, wenn der Sichter die Kategorie geprüft einträgt oder es gibt einen Schalter "geprüft" oder "nicht geprüft", anhand dessen auch die Kategorie "zuprüfen" oder "geprüft" ausgelesen wird --Guckar *: Der Vorteil von SMW ist, dass Kategorien überflüssig werden, und man Eigenschaften wie z.B. "Gesichtet" direkt automatisch auslesen lassen und darstellen kann. Somit sind Kategorien wie "ZuPrüfen" oder "Geprüft" obsolet.-- Sotho Tal Ker 12:37, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) * Dropdown-Menü für die Angabe der Quelle. Wenn eine neue Quelle angelegt wird, sollte dies mit einer Checkbox "Neuanlage" angegeben werden. Im Bestfall sollten nur die Quellen zu der untersuchten Arbeit auswählbar sein. --Guckar TeX-Reportgenerator Bitte sicherstellen, dass die val_XX werte in der neuen Fragmentvorlage mit den alten uebereinstimmen. Sonst ist z.B. der Berichtbuilder kaputt, und man muesste unterscheiden, welche Fragmentvorlage verwendet wird. Fiesh 08:58, 23. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Bei SMW wird das nicht mehr funktionieren, da ganz anderes Design, aber das zweite Layout benutzt dieselben val_XX Werte, nur "Übernommen aus" ist mit "Link" verschmolzen, es 'fehlt' also eine Nummer. Sotho Tal Ker Konvertierung der Alt-Fragmente Per Benutzer:Kybot. Testverfahren für die neue Fragment-Maske Vs ist ein nicht fragmentierter Altfall. Bei der ordentlichen Dokumentation dieses Falls kann man die neue Technik parallel zum Wiki-Alltag testen, ohne dass "wichtige" Wiki-Bereiche bei anfänglichen Problemen betroffen sind. *Framente werden angelegt unter Analyse:Vs *Quellen werden angelegt unter Quelle:Vs New features BOOL "Gesichtet" Ein Häkchen "Gesichtet" sollte man doch zumindest diskutieren. Mir war anfangs nicht klar, welche Vereinfachung damit verbunden ist. ICh stelle das mal dar: Ein Fragemnt hat bzgl. Workflow 3 Zustände: * (0.0) ZuPrüfen: Sichtungsvermerke nicht vollständig, die wiki-Seite ist für alle bearbeitbar * (0.9) ZuSchützen: Sichtungsvermerke vollständig, die wiki-Seite ist für alle bearbeitbar * (1.0) Fertig: Sichtungsvermerke vollständig, Wiki-Seite nur für sysops bearbeitbar Wenn man mit Semantic oder einer ParserFunction abfragen kann, ob eine Seite in der versteckten Kategorie Kategorie:Schutzlevel sysop ist, dann müssten die Kategorien "ZuPrüfen" und "Geprüft" nicht mehr per Hand gesetzt werden, sondern können aus dem Zustand von "Gesichtet" und InCategory(Schutzlevel:sysop) berechnet werden. -- Senzahl 13:57, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Das mit dem Häkchen hat sich erledigt, es gibt ja jetzt das Attribut "FragmentStatus". Die Kategorien werden auch "automatisch" gesetzt. Nur schützen muss man eben noch per Hand. Da aber die meisten Sichter auch Admins sind, seh ich kein großes Problem. Zur Not wird wieder eine Seite "Gesichtete, ungeschützte Fragmente" gemacht. Sotho Tal Ker TEXTFELD "Bearbeiter" nochmal darstellen, wofür das gut sein sollte? Das ist doch identisch mit Versionshistorie? Die wichtigsten Bearbeiter sind doch im Feld "Sichter" aufgeführt. -- Senzahl 13:57, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Ja. Ein paar Mitarbeiten wollen irgendwo direkt sehen, wer das Fragment erstellt hat. Im Moment ist es vielleicht etwas zu prominent plaziert. Wenn allerdings der Ersteller sich auch bei "Sichter" einträgt, ist das Feld dann wieder falsch benannt. Möglich wäre es auch, das Feld neben das "Sichter"-Feld zu packen, es "Ersteller" zu nennen, und jeder der ein Fragment erstellt oder erweitert trägt sich da ein. Das ist noch nicht durchdiskutiert, wie du merkst. : -- Sotho Tal Ker 18:55, 8. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :: Bis das geklärt ist (und ich habe wirklich nicht verstanden, wozu das gut ist) habe ich das Feld Sichter wieder oberhalb der Textgegenplatyiert und @Bearbeiter@ auskommentiert. -- [[Benutzer:Senzahl|erbSenzahl] 11:31, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Kategorieverwendung optimieren Zwei der derzeit 5 Fragmentkategorien sind "Fallkürzel" und "Fragment". Das kann man ohne Nachteile zu beispielsweise Kategorie:Skm/Fragment zusammenfassen. -- Senzahl 13:57, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) : Ich denke, das kann getrennt bleiben. Durch Abfragen kann man da immer die gewünschten Fragmente kriegen. Zwei Kategorien sind auch von Vorteil, wenn man sich alle Fragmente anschauen will, ohne spezifischen Fall. Oder falls man sich alle Seiten eines Falles ausgeben lassen will. Da die Kategorien im neuen Formular eh automatisch gesetzt werden, besteht keine Gefahr, mal eine Kategorie zu vergessen. -- Sotho Tal Ker :: Das mit "alle Seiten eines Falls" funktioniert nicht, da die Quellen keine Kürzelkategorie enthalten. (zB: Kategorie:Skm/Quelle) Vielleicht nochmal schauen, ob eine hierarchische Kategorie "Fragment" nicht nützlicher ist? -- erbSenzahl 11:31, 8. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Show-Stoppers * Vorschau geht nicht * is not compatible with SemanticForms Risks * Wieviele Fragmente kann Semantic maximal verkraften? – IIRC, war DPL mit MM (geraten: 500+ Fragmente) überfordert. Changes DRAFT brainstorming, preliminary, subject to changes this section lists changes, some of them user-visible (visual appearance, workflow) * Pages of Kategorie:Quelle get a namespace of their own. Example: Quelle:Gc/Becker 1998 – * Pages of Kategorie:Fragment are collected in a sub-category. Example Kategorie:Quelle/Gc Technische Details *Semantic MediaWiki *Layout Builder